


Love You Like Stiles Loves Cake

by FiccinDylan



Series: Rolling In the Deep: A Chublinski Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, Drabble Collection, M/M, chubblinski, chubby!Stiles, chublinski, rolling in the deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just a chubby good ole boy with a heart as big as his healthy gut.  He has no shame being a fat boy and loves swinging his weight around every chance he gets.  </p><p>Derek is a young man who was forced into healthy living by his vegan family.  As hipster naturists they made sure he was overly aware of his own physique, making sure to maintain it at any cost.  </p><p>Derek couldn't believe a man could be so cavalier about his appearance as Stiles, and something about that made him horny as hell!</p><p>aka</p><p>A collection of drabbles celebrating my recent fandom find: Chublinski!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like Stiles Loves Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that Chubby!Stiles exists and sadly a lot of the fic around it is fatshaming. I want that chub to be celebrated and not just kink fulfilling. So I did this.
> 
> Also, in this first one, they're really southern. Probably also in most of the upcoming ones. And there might be some Chubby!Skittles in the future too since TPose has just up and decided to stop working out, lol. Enjoy!
> 
> My Tumblr: [FiccinDylan](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)

Derek leaned against the edge of counter with his hands idly rubbing in slow circles around his nipples.

“I just don’t know what it is about you. You’re like a big ole bat that thinks it’s a butterfly and I am here for it, you hear?” Stiles smiled hungrily in Derek’s direction as he licked his lips.  He was sitting shirtless on a couch across from Derek in his daddy’s renovated barn.  This was the first time Derek had been to his place and you could tell the natural surroundings were getting to the city boy.  

There was something rural about Stiles.  He was a thick boy that liked to eat and Derek -who’d come from a family of vegans- was fascinated as he watched Stiles tear into chicken he’d just butchered that day.  Farm to table was sexy for him and he especially loved that he could see it on Stiles frame.   

“I love your lil’ belly and your thick, delicious thighs and the way you run out of breath when I’m around.”  Stiles huffed and snorted.

“I can run after them chickens all day long, but one look at you boy and I’m winded!”  Derek smiled and removed his pants and briefs in one fell swoop.

“I love you Stiles.  Them chubby cheeks just do something to me baby.  You love me?”  Stiles took off his hat and fanned himself with the brim.  

“Boy you don’t even wanna know how much I love you Der-Claw!  You know what else I love?”

“What my lil' Stickybun?”  Derek sensually massaged his thighs as Stiles cocked his head to the right.

“That piece of chocolate cake beside you!  Now won’t you be a dear and bring that to me?”  Derek picked up the cake with a wicked little grin.

“Only if you promise to use your mouth as the utensils and me as as the plate!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time kids!


End file.
